battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150621160655/@comment-24142455-20150714054326
Soon the sets of stone doors had finished lowering in a staircase like pattern. The group began to move up, but suddenly rocks began to fall down in dust, and then in hand sized pebbles. Fergus: Rockslide! Get to cover! The OSA agents dove out of the way, but the rocks came down, separating Blazkowicz and Boekhounder with the SF soldiers from the other operatives. Blazkowicz: Dammit! No! -Poor English- SF Soldier: It is no use, we must go on! Helga is beyond that stone door! SF Commander: Come on American! Let us move! Two SF soldiers quickly pushed the stone doors to the side, only to be shot in the head, and the SF commander shot in his knee, and his two other men subdued. Soon a chain caught Blazkowicz's feet, dragging him up, and hanging him upsi-down while Boekhounder was grabbed by two SF soldiers, and chained to a pillar. The semi-circle like room overlooked a massive cave, with a second "balcony" spanning the rest, and a large pedestal in the center. -German- Helga: Franz, "my waiter", you just can't stay away from the fire. She slaps Blazkowicz in the face. -In English- Helga: Your that f#@king American aren't you? The one that hospitalized Berger? I must say your stubborn! What have we here? She took the book from Blazkowicz, and opened it, showing her handwriting and map. Helga: From all of fortune, I could just... oh this is great! I feel like a child in the woods again! Digging for treasure! -German- Schreiner: I don't understand these symbols on this pedestal -In English- Helga: This moment will put me in the books amongst the greatest adventurers Blazkowicz: You'll just be another German slapped by Helga -In German- Helga: Do you see, Schreiner? Schreiner: Yes, but this changes nothing. You have failed to impress both me and Field Marshall Strasse thus far Helga! Helga: My God, Schreiner! You discarded bag of entrails! Look! The code on King Otto's map! It corresponds to the symbols on this pedestal! It's the combination, you idiot! Pushes a few stone buttons There we go The ground began to shake, causing Blazkowicz to break loose from his chains, and fall to the ground, the SF soldiers and others not noticing. Schreiner: Are you sure this is right, Helga? Helga: Oh Schreiner you toesucking coward! Another ground-shaking quake occured Schreiner: What is that!? Suddenly, bursting from the rubble, emerged a massive monstrosity, from Blazkowicz's view, semed to be formed of masses of dead corpses, with bits of human flesh and bones exposed in certain parts of the massive, hominoid-like monstrosity that emerged from underneath the cloths that covered it. From the mouth, a green glow came, similar to the gasses that seemed to transform corpses into shamblers. The SF soldiers around him quickly turned and took aim at it, the beast growled, with Helga standing directly at it. What the hell is that? Schreiner: My God! Pulls out luger Helga: Got gibiotit! The monstrosity roared at Helga, and during so, Blazkowicz quickly reached to his pipe, and began to undo his feet from his chains, slowly though, watching the beasts every move. Helga: Firstulle! Oh hello! King Otto's little secret, huh? You look so terribly lonely. Well, I'm here now. I am! And I have a tasty meaty treat for you! American flesh! The monster neared Helga, its mouth open. Helga: Goganhöre! Goganhöre! She reached out to place her hand on its forehead, attempting to calm the beast, as Blazkowicz took a closer look, the teeth seemed to be formed from torn skulls, and shards of bones. Helga: There we go laughs a bit. Schreiner? Schreiner don't you see? This is how you control a monster! Would you like to try? Schreiner: I must admit, Helga, I am somewhat impressed. Helga: But why on Earth did King Otto hide your pretty face from the world? Hm? Oh never mind, time to feed. Anabikke! The monster roared, bearing down, but instead, grabbed Helga by the jaws, thrashing her around, and throwing her out back through the stone door. Schreiner: My God! Fire! He fired his luger, followed by the 10 SF soldiers, all firing at the beast, Schreiner quickly dashing away through a second exit with two SF commandos, and the monster then grabbed one SF soldier, ripping its head off and throwing the corpse away, and then smashing the others to bloody bits with its massive fists. Blazkowicz managed to undo the chains with his pipe, ran over to Boekhounder, and smashing those out, and quickly picked up his StG-60, loading in a new clip, and preparing to open fire. However, the beast did not do anything, it just stared and looked around, if it were searching for something. Its mouth open, the green gasses exhaled from it, and the green glow coming from its throat, making the skull teeth have an eery color to it. Blazkowicz (Quietly): Boekhounder, it must only attack if it is attacked. We need to figure out what will kill this. I have 10 50mm rockets, we need to find a weak spot. Any ideas? OOC: Giant monster time! Basically think of the Gravemind with a ton of corpses put together to form a massive beast! What could go wrong?